Of Cats and Dragons
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: In which Roxas is a cat and Axel is a dragon. AkuRoku, yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Rain

**Kairi: **Yeah, still haven't updated Devil's Deal. I already wrote this whole thing, so I can give you this. Heh, I do need five reviews before I post the next chappy. mwahahaha. This is not the first story that I wrote with a dragon Axel, nor shall it be the last. squee! I don't own anything but the story, blah blah, now read it, you person!

* * *

><p>I shivered on the roofed porch of an abandoned cabin, glaring out at the pouring rain. I <em>hated <em>rain; it was wet and cold.

I crept inside, finding a fireplace with dying embers inside. Not abandoned after all, then. Looking around with my feline eyes, the cabin seemed to be empty. Guess I'd have to wait for them to come home.

I checked to see that my tail was safely tucked into my pants, and I flattened my ears against my head to disguise it amongst my untidy blond hair. I sat close to the dying fire, rubbing my arms to get warm.

"Who are you?"

I shot up and spun around, scanning the darkness. "I'm quite sorry for intruding, I am just looking for shelter from the rain," I explained, stepping forward.

A hand gripped my shoulder and I flinched; I hadn't sensed anything. "Let me get a better look at you," a voice growled by my ear. I heard a _clunk_, and the room suddenly burst into light. My eyes felt sore as they adjusted to the sudden brightness. The hand spun me around and I found myself staring at a dragon.

"_A-ah!_" I bristled a little, stepping back once in fright. The dragon had emerald eyes, and his head had blood red spikes on the top that trailed down his back.

He smiled, revealing wickedly sharp teeth as his clawed hand tilted my chin upwards and to each side. His forked tongue sampled my cheek and traced my jaw, flicking at the hollow of my throat. He squeezed my shoulder, turning me around to press on my shoulder blades. I tensed, resisting the urge to purr when he stroked my bare back softly. Turning me back around, he prodded my stomach and examined the muscle there. I froze, forcing my tail to be still as he scrutinized my leg. Thankfully he looked back up at my face.

"Your eyes," he said, breaking the silence.

"I-I was born like that," I replied quickly.

To my relief, he nodded. "What is your name, little one?"

"Roxas," I squeaked nervously as he ran his claws through my hair, uncomfortably close to flattened ears.

"Hmmm…." He cocked his head to the side, pensive. "I shall keep you as my servant," he decided, smiling.

I nodded, a little miffed. A _regal_ and _majestic_ cat is to be a _servant_, like a lowly _mutt?_ I yawned, sleepy now that I was dry and warm. "Where will I sleep, uh, m-master?"

My new master roared with laughter, nuzzling me fondly. "No need for formalities. Please, call me Axel," he said, as he led me by the hand to a bed of spread-out furs. He sat me down on the furs before lying down next to me. "Lay down, little one."

I curled up on the furs, and Axel pulled me close to him. He softly stroked my cheek as I fell asleep….

* * *

><p>I watched my little servant fall asleep as I gently caressed his cheek. I smiled, running my fingers through his soft, feathery golden hair.<p>

A quiet, low sort of growl from Roxas surprised me. Was he… _snoring?_ It sounded just like purring….

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi:<strong> Awwww, kitty roxy ish sooooooo cyuuuute! *Huggles him* AWWWW~!

**Roxas:** O.o WTF?

**Kairi:** Question time! Ummmm... what do you guys think dragon Axel looks like? No right or wrong answer(for now... heh... heh heh...). Remember, five reviews for the next chappy!


	2. Mornings and afternoons

**Kairi: **Yay, next chappy! And I'll let the two extra reviews count up for the 3rd chappy, to shorten the next wait a bit. So, here it is!

* * *

><p>I drowsily opened my eyes. I hated waking up. I sat up and stretched, my claws out as I yawned widely. I rubbed my eyes and ears, looking around the bare cabin lazily. Maybe I could get a bit more sleep...? I laid back down just as Axel was coming in through the door, carrying a metal bucket. I blinked a bit; I could see him much clearer now that there was more light. He didn't look anywhere near what I thought last night. "Oh, um, good morning, uh, Axel," I greeted, sitting back up quickly.<p>

"Good morning, Roxas. How did you sleep," Axel asked, setting down the bucket on a table that was set against the wall near the door.

I smiled nervously. "I slept fine, thank you. H-how about you?"

"I slept very well. You have a funny snore. It's almost like a cat's purr."

I laughed anxiously, keeping my ears hidden in my hair. I didn't want him to find out what I was. Many people threw rocks at me or beat me when they found out. I had to keep my secret hidden from him. "I-I didn't know I snored... so, um, what's in the bucket?"

"Milk." I perked up and smiled, my ears twitching _very _slightly. He smiled, his green eyes sparkling as he sat on the furs next to me. "You like milk?"

I nodded eagerly, holding back my purr. "I love milk!"

Axel laughed, taking a human cup from the shelf and filling it with fresh milk before handing it to me. "Here you go!" My hands shook as I held the cup; I wasn't used to handling human cups. Usually I drank from a bowl. I nervously held it to my lips and drank deeply. "I don't have any food for you, so I'll be out all day. Why don't you tidy up in here?"

I nodded, smiling. "Alright." I watched him leave, finally freeing my tail from the confines of my pants. Setting to work, I piled the firewood neatly in a stack. I noticed a basket of yarn on the shelf; one strand hung down and swayed in the breeze from an open window.

Do not play, do not play, _do not play!_

I was sweeping when I heard an odd scritch-scratch sound. I tucked away my tail and looked around. A _rat!_ I hissed, bristling and flattening my sandy ears in hatred. I batted at the offensive rodent, which scratched my hand deeply in return. "_Ya-ow!_" I leapt back, hissing.

"_Roxas?_"

I turned around to see Axel in the doorway, a bulging burlap sack slung over his shoulder. "There's a _rat_," I complained, pouting.

Axel set down his bag and came over. He growled, smacking the rat into the wall. It scurried into a hole, which Axel plugged with a rock. "Are you alright? What happened to your hand?"

"It's just a scratch," I mumbled, licking my wound to clean it how I usually nursed wounds.

"Don't do that!" He grabbed my hand and wrapped it in a long strip of cloth. I sulked, tugging on the itchy bandage. "Stop that," Axel ordered.

"But it _itches_ and it's _uncomfortable_," I whined, pouting. Axel laughed, ruffling my messy hair. I frowned, but then I smelled a wonderful scent that made my mouth water. "What's smells so _good_," I asked, licking my lips eagerly.

"I could only get bread and fish," Axel admitted sheepishly.

I brightened instantly. "_Fish?_" He nodded, pulling out some salmon and breathing some fire on it to cook it. He placed the now cooked fish on a plate and handed it to me with a wooden fork. I wolfed down the fish, satisfied. "Thank you!"

Axel smiled and stood up. "I still have some errands to take care of, since it's only midday. I'll be back at sunset," he announced on his way out the door. I padded on four legs over to the milk bucket, lapping up the milk happily. I curled up in a patch of sunshine on the furs, falling into a cozy cat-nap….

* * *

><p>I walked into the cabin, setting my bag down. I spotted Roxas sleeping on the furs, making his funny little snoring. I smiled, closing the door. Then I saw his ears.<p>

His _cat _ears. I crept closer, staring at the sandy-colored ears. They twitched as Roxas' deep blue eyes slowly opened. The ears were immediately flattened against his head, perfectly camouflaged amongst his golden hair. Roxas sat up quickly, yawning. "S-sorry, I was just taking a little nap," Roxas explained, stretching just like a cat.

I smiled, an idea popping into my head. "No need for me to interrupt," I said. Tomorrow, I had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>Axel has a plan. We're doomed! Or at least Roxas is. When I was still writing this in my notebook(Remember, I already had all of the story written before I posted the first chappy), halfway through this chappy, I noticed something. "...finally freeing my tail from the confines of my pants." When I realized what I had written, I just started laughing. I went up to Kai-suke that day and just shouted, "RELEASE IT FROM THE CONFINES OF YOUR PANTS!" It was hilarous! Ahhh... good times. Well, I shall leave you guys on this cliffhanger. See ya next time!


	3. Discovery and Chocolate

**Kairi: **I forgot to say I needed five reviews last chappy. Oh well. Might as well post this right away. And THIS TIME, I'll make sure to say that for the next chappy, I need 5 reviews! Well, read about Axel's plan! :)

* * *

><p>Once Roxas finished his breakfast, my plan went into action. "I think you should take a bath, Roxas," I declared.<p>

He seemed a little nervous and afraid. "U-um, n-no, thank you!"

"Bath time!" I picked him up and carried him outside, where the pond was.

"_No no no no no no no NO!_" I grinned, tugging off his pants before dropping him into the water. He hissed and spat, dashing past me and into the house on four legs. I followed him inside, worried. I found him shivering and shaking on the furs, mewing piteously. I tried to touch his shoulder but he hissed and scratched me, his tail whipping around furiously.

"Roxas… you have a tail," I pointed out.

He hid the sandy-colored tail behind his back, ears flat. "_N-no I don't!_"

"Tell me the truth, or you get to take a _nice, long _bath."

His eyes widened. "_No bath!_"

"Then tell the truth." He looked defeated as he fully revealed his ears and tail, watching me fearfully. I scratched behind his ear and he purred, smiling. I sat next to him, stroking his back. He rubbed up against me, his back arching into my touch. I picked up a towel and dried him off, earning a nuzzle and even louder purring. I laughed, patting his head. Once I patted his head, he stopped purring to glare up at me. "What?"

He pouted. "Don't pat my head like I'm some _mutt!_"

I laughed, which made Roxas even angrier. He turned his back to me with his tail erect. "I'm sorry, Roxas!" I tried to scratch his ears, but he hissed and batted my hand away. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm not some dirty, clumsy, stupid _mutt!_"

"No, of course not!" I ran my hand through his feathery-soft blond hair. "You're a beautiful cat!"

He calmed down a bit. "Did… did you know there are others like me?"

"Yes."

He looked up in surprise. "You do?"

I smiled, scratching behind his ears. "Yes, my sister has one name Sora. But he's not exactly like you."

"Oh."

I rubbed underneath his chin. "I'm going to fix your pants, so you won't have to keep your tail tucked away."

Roxas beamed. "Thank you!"

Grinning mischievously, I picked up a blue dress. "Wear this until I finish."

He gave me a blank stare. "What?"

"Wear. This. Until. I. Finish," I said slowly.

"That's a _dress_."

"Yes. _And?_"

"I'm a boy!"

I smirked. "I know."

Roxas' tail whipped around in fury. "_Fine._ You'll pay later." He put on the dress and sat down, sulking. I took my sewing box down from the shelf and wiped away the dust. I hated sewing. Setting to work, I tried to avoid stabbing myself or accidentally tearing the pants with my claws. After a while, a hand batted at the string I was using. "Don't do that, Roxas," I ordered without looking up. He stopped and I focused on the work at hand.

"Mow?"

Suddenly Roxas batted at my needle, knocking it out of my hand and pulling out some of the stitching. "_Damnit_, Roxas, will you _stop_," I snapped. I regretted it the instant the words were out of my mouth. Roxas cringed back, his eyes wounded. His tail drooped and his ears slanted downwards. He made the tiniest mew as he slunk to the corner, his head down. I quickly finished my sewing before heading over to Roxas' corner. "Roxas, I'm sorry, I lost my temper. I… I'm really sorry, I should never have snapped at you like that." I rubbed behind his ear apologetically, and he looked up at me with hurt eyes.

"No, I… I really shouldn't have done that. I couldn't help it, it was _moving._"

I smiled, handing Roxas the fixed pants. "That's alright. Here's your pants."

Roxas brightened instantly, taking off the dress in a flash. Putting on the pants, he purred and rubbed against me. "Thank you!"

I laughed, stroking his back. "You're welcome. I'm going to go take care of a few errands, but I'll be back by this evening, alright?"

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>I yawned, already bored to tears. Axel hadn't been gone for an hour and I was already bored! A gust of wind from the window caused the basket of yarn to fall. A ball of blue yarn fell out, rolling right in front of me. I crouched, my eyes on the yarn. I pounced on my prey, rolling around in pure bliss. It slipped away, but I chased after it.<p>

No way it was getting away from me!

* * *

><p>I stepped inside, setting the two bags I was carrying on the floor. "Roxas?"<p>

"Mrow?" I looked over to see Roxas tangled up in my blue yarn, looking perfectly innocent. "Mow?" He rolled onto his back, batting at what was left of the ball of yarn. He purred, tail swishing happily. "_Mrow!_"

I roared with laughter, scratching his cat ears fondly. "Roxas, you're so _silly!_"

Roxas smiled, purring louder than ever. "Hello, Axel!" His ears perked up and his eyes shone. "What's that smell?"

"I brought a treat!" I pulled out the box, opening it and taking out a large piece. "Try it, it's good."

He sniffed it cautiously, before taking a small bite. "_Mmmm!_" In a flash it was gone. "What _was _that?"

"Chocolate." Shock crossed Roxas' face. "What? What's wrong?"

He looked extremely pale. "Bucket. _Now!_" I pushed it towards him. He retched into it, his ears slanted down.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me in distress. "Axel, chocolate is like _poison_ to a cat!"

I was horrified as Roxas tried to purge the chocolate. "Oh… oh no, I'm sorry! I'm such a fool! I should have known, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I-it's alright, Axel. You didn't know," Roxas croaked. "I'll be fine, now, so don't worry about me."

I was still upset. "I'm sorry, Roxas, I really am."

He curled up close to me, smiling weakly. "It's alright, Axel, I'm fine now."

I hoped he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>Aww! Axel was a bit mean in the beginning! Poor adorable Roxy kitty! Anyway, I myself loved the part about the dress and the yarn scene. Now, remember kids! I need five reviews for the next chappy! No lucky breaks! And it'll be worth it, cuz SORA-PUPPY WILL BE THERE! CHUUUU! So, get crackin' on those reviews, and I'll get crackin' on the chappy. I'll be nice and let those extra three slide. So, two more!


	4. Cats and Dogs

**Kairi: **Wheeehooo! Sora-puppy! Go Sora, Go Sora! Anyway, I digress. Go, read the fanfiction.

* * *

><p>I stretched out in the warm sunlight on the porch, waiting for Axel to bring some milk back from the barn. I was just about to doze off when I heard a very unwelcome sound.<p>

"_Woof!_"

My head snapped up to see a brunette dog-boy bounding towards me, barking. I hissed, my tail erect. "Back off, _mutt._"

"Go chase a mouse, _pussy,_" the mutt growled. He ran at me, and I spat at the offending flea-bag.

"Wanna see what happens when these claws hit your face, _ass-sniffer?_" I stretched out my claws threateningly.

"Does a certain _scaredy-cat _wanna take a nice, long _bath?_"

"Go chase your tail, _crotch-licker._"

"Go play with string, _hair-ball._"

"Look, there's a bone!"

"_Where?_"

"Haha! Stupid mutt!" The mutt launched himself at me. I hissed as I dashed up a tree, the flea-bag right behind me. "_Axel! _Get the dumb mutt _away from me!_"

Axel stormed out of the barn, furious. "_Kairi!_ Call off that damned dog!"

A smaller dragon, obviously female, walked out from behind the cabin. "Sora! Here boy!"

The mutt ran up to her and she patted the dumb beast's head. "Kairi! Kairi! There was a cat, but I chased it into a tree!"

"Roxas?" Axel looked up into my tree. "Come down!"

"Fat chance!" I furiously whipped my tail back and forth. "Get that _flea-bag _out of here!"

"Kairi, how long will you be here?"

"A week."

"A _week?_" I stared in horror at the mutt. "I have to deal with the mutt for a _week?_"

Kairi frowned at me. "His _name_ is _Sora!_"

Axel groaned. "Roxas, come down."

"No."

"Don't worry, I'll keep the big bad wolf away from you."

Sulking, I climbed down. "Fine. But don't expect me _nice_ to the stupid mutt."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>I laid by the lit fireplace, playing with my yarn-ball. Suddenly the mutt started drooling all over me. I hissed, clawing its nose. "<em>Sora!<em> How dare you, you vile, flea-ridden, filthy _cat!_" Kairi hugged Sora, upset. "You dumb, diseased, horrible, ugly, stupid _creature!_"

I felt hurt. "I-I'm not diseased…." I whimpered in a tiny voice.

"You dirty, cruel, repulsive, selfish _animal!_" I was beginning to get angry, my tail beating the ground in fury. "How could _anyone_ want such a _self-centered, disgusting-_" I had had enough. I scratched her, consumed by rage. "It _scratched _me! The filthy thing _scratched_ me!"

Axel rushed over to her, worried. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not _alright!_" She pointed at me. "That _animal_ scratched me!"

Axel glared at me. "Damnit, what's wrong with you?"

I froze in shock.

"_What's wrong with you?"_

My shock quickly turned into rage. "So you think I'm flea-ridden_, too?_ I didn't know that you hated me so much! Maybe I should have _known!_" I turned away in anger. "Guess no-one wants a filthy, ugly, diseased _cat _around! It's high time I do everyone a _big_ favor and _leave!_" I dashed out the door, a lump forming in my throat as I ran into the woods.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas!<em>" I stood on the porch, worried. "Roxas, come back!"

"Who cares about that dumb animal?" Kairi leaned against the doorframe. "I say good riddance!"

I glared at my sister. "What if Sora ran away, and it was all your fault?"

She looked surprised. "But Sora is a sweet, adorable puppy, and that _cat _is-"

"An amazing, nice, kind, smart person once you get to know him," I finished for her.

"But he scratched Sora!"

"He is a cat! If you didn't realize, cats and dogs are natural enemies!"

"Plus he got hair all over my favorite skirt, he left a dead mouse on the porch, he unrolled _all_ my yarn, he-"

"He was being a cat! _Sora _drools all over, he barks non-stop, he digs holes everywhere, he sniffs everyone's butt, need I go on?"

"He can't help it!"

"Neither can Roxas!"

"That cat's stupid and he has fleas!"

"No he doesn't! Does _Sora_ have fleas?"

She stopped, stunned.

"Cats have feelings too, Kairi! You were calling him horrible names, and that hurt him! You deserved to be scratched! What if someone called _you_ filthy? Stupid? Selfish?" She looked away in shame. "Thanks to you, Roxas might never come back!"

"_I'm sorry!_" Kairi burst into tears. ""I-I'll help look for him!"

"Me too!" Sora bounded off the porch calling, "ROOOOOXAAAAS! Here kitty-kitty!"

"Thank you for offering, but I don't think Roxas would want to be found," I said, walking inside.

Kairi followed me with Sora at her heels. "So you're just going to give up?"

"What else _can _I do?" I sat down in resignation. "You can't just tell Roxas 'I'm sorry' and everything will be fine and dandy. He feels betrayed, because I took your side. He won't forgive me so easily."

"But-"

"Just drop it!" I looked away from her and silence fell, the lonely night closing around us.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>Noooo! Poor Roxas. Don't worry, he won't be gone for long. He won't be lonely long~! I had to do that. Anyway, I had fun writing this chappy. very fun. Now remember, five reviews for the next chappy! Please donate! It's worth it, because Axel tells Roxas a certain something ;)


	5. Rain again, and Lockets

**Kairi: **Wheee! Fifth chappy! Sorry, about making Kairi so OOC mean like that. Well, she's nice here, and Axel will say a little somethin' somethin'! ;)

* * *

><p><em>Growl.<em> I curled up, hungry and wet and cold. Outside, the rain poured in buckets. I shivered on the muddy cave floor, frozen to my tail.

"_Mrrroaw!_"

Suddenly two bobcats attacked me, scratching me severely. I fought back, but three more joined in. I hissed, rolling around in the wet clay. My hair and tail became caked in clay, and I was heavily bleeding from many flesh wounds. Another bobcat joined the fight so I fled, the rain pounding on me. I was cold, wet, starving and now injured badly. I needed help, even if it meant going back _there_. I ran until I ached all over, crawling on the porch in pain. Upon discovering the door was locked, I scratched and mewed at the door.

"Sora… stop scratching," groaned a tired voice.

"S'not me…."

I kept scratching. "Mrow… mew…." I felt weaker by the second, so I took a deep breath and let loose.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mroawwww!<em>"

My eyes shot open and I scrambled for the door, falling flat on my face. Finally I had reached the door and opened it. Roxas was a muddy, bleeding mess. He weakly lifted his head and mewed piteously. "_Roxas!_" I carefully lifted him in my arms. "Kairi, get over here and help me!"

"Wha…? Axel?" She sat up, yawning. "What's happened?"

"Get some water and a towel! Roxas is hurt!" She brought over what I asked, and I began cleaning the wounds.

"Axel, you need to wash off that clay!"

I glanced up at my sister. "Why?"

"The Egyptians _mummified_ cats in clay! What do you _think_ will happen when it dries?" I saw her point and started wiping off the mud and the clay. Roxas yowled as I cleaned his tail, where some clay had dried. "Shhh… what happened, Roxas, please tell me," I begged him.

He looked away. "Why are you helping me? After all, I'm a filthy cat! Do you pity me? Am I just another freak? If that's what you see me as, then-"

I pressed a finger to his lips and cut off his next words. "You are _not_ a freak. I care about what happens to you because you are my friend. _More_ than that, I…." I gathered up all my courage. "I think I might love you," I whispered, nervous.

Roxas looked up, stunned. I kept cleaning his wounds in embarrassment. I was afraid that he would reject me. "I _am_ a freak! Who could love _me?_"

Sora sat next to me. "Roxas, I'm a little like you, too. Sometimes I'm called stuff like that. You aren't the only one." Roxas looked up at Sora in surprise.

"Look at me," I added. "I'm a dragon! I've been insulted, too, Roxas."

Kairi grabbed some long strips of cloth and began bandaging Roxas' wounds. "Roxas, I apologize for insulting you. I was… upset, that you hurt Sora. I'm sorry, I really am." Roxas didn't say anything, just sulked and tugged on the bandages. "Don't do that." Kairi gently pulled away his hand. "You'll undo the bandages." Roxas jerked his hand away and sat down close to the fireplace. I tried to scratch behind his ears, but he moved away angrily. Laying down, I gazed at Roxas sadly as I fell asleep….

* * *

><p>I curled up in front of the lit fireplace, tinkering with my locket that I kept on a chain around my neck. It never opened, but I still tried. "What are you doing?" Sora sat down next to me, looking at my locket.<p>

"Just trying to open my locket," I explained as I sat up. "I wonder what's inside. It never opens."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

I smiled. "Cats have nine lives."

Sora stifled a laugh. "That's true. May I see it?"

I held it out doubtfully. "Alright, but I don't think-" As soon as he touched it, my locket popped open. I stared in complete shock. "B-but… how-?" I looked inside, finding a name etched into the gold metal.

'_Sora.'_

* * *

><p>Roxas stared from the locket to me, then back to his locket. "Y-your name-!"<p>

I looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, my name was written inside. "Maybe…." I remembered my own locket. Digging under my shirt, I pulled it out. "I have a locket, too." Roxas reached for it, and at his touch it opened. A name was engraved into mine as well.

'_Roxas.'_

We gazed in stunned silence, broken only by the crackling fire and the rain drumming on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>Le gasp! What are their names doing in each other's lockets, you may ask? Well, I won't tell you... yet. Maybe in the maybe s- NO! won't spoil, WON'T SPOIL! Anyway, poor Axel! He landed on his face! Well, the cost of the next chappy is five reviews! Get crackin' people!


	6. Hunting and Escape

**Kairi: **Hiya! Be sure to read what I wrote at the bottom at the end of this. This is not one of my favorite chappies. Sometimes roxy can be so STUPID!

* * *

><p>I tensed, crouching low in the underbrush. I kept my eyes on my prey. Creeping closer, I readied myself to pounce.<p>

My ears caught the sound of my name being called, but I ignored it. I was _not_ some dog that came when called for.

There was a crashing sound and the bird flew away. I swore, turning to see who dared to scare off my game.

"I found him," Sora yelled.

I glared at him, enraged. "You scared off my prey!"

Axel marched up to me, furiously grabbing my shoulders. "Why didn't you come when I called," he growled, his bared teeth inches from my face.

I jerked out of his grip. "I am _not_ a dog! I don't come running when called for! _You don't own me,_" I hissed. I ran away, dashing up a tree.

Sora followed, looking up into the branches. "Roxas, come down!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it," I decided, stretching out just as Axel reached the base of my tree.

"Come down here, now."

I yawned, paying him no attention.

"Roxas, I'm not in the mood for games," he growled.

I smiled at Axel. "I like games."

"So help me, I will drag you down by your tail!"

I climbed to a higher branch and stuck my tongue out mockingly.

"Damn you! Get down!"

I looked down lazily. "Could I get back to you on that?"

"_Now!_"

"No, thank you."

"Fine!" Axel turned away. "_Stay_ up there! I don't care!"

I froze, stunned.

"_I don't care!"_

He marched inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Roxas, come down, please?"

I felt so miserable. "No… no! _I won't come down!_"

"Roxas!"

I hissed, glaring at Sora. "_No! _Go away!"

* * *

><p>The night had fallen, and they were inside. Now was my chance.<p>

I quietly climbed down, making my escape in the dead of night….

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>DAMMIT ROXAS! STOP RUNNING AWAY! I hate how stupid roxas is. CAN'T HE SEE AXEL LOVES HIM! AXEL DOES CARE! argh... well, I have a friend over, so I will probably not be posting over the next few days. Maybe I'll get out the next chapter, because that is really important for this storyline. Like, super important. It introduces a few important characters. So, until my next update!


	7. Lions, dragons and cats, oh my!

**Kairi: **. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas...

* * *

><p>"Please! Can't you do <em>something? Anything?<em>"

The man shook his head. "No cash, no operation."

I was miserable and desperate. "_Please!_ I don't _want_ to be a _freak!_"

"_Scat! _Get out of here, you filthy vagrant!"

* * *

><p>I romped outside, playing in the rain and trying to catch each drop. A squirrel dashed past me and I bounded after it, barking. It ran into the woods and up a tree. "Awwww!" I was so disappointed.<p>

"Mew…."

I noticed a form slumped against a nearby tree. "_Roxas!_" I ran over, surprised. He didn't respond, so I picked him up and hurried back home. Opening the door, I yelled, "Roxas is here!"

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and groaned weakly. I hadn't eaten for days. "'Morning." I looked over to see Sora sitting next to me. "How are you feeling?"<p>

I closed my eyes. "F… food…."

"We've got milk for now," he said kindly, setting a bowl by me.

I sat up and downed the milk in an instant. "Th-thank you," I said quietly. "I should go now."

"You're not leaving."

I glared at the offensive personage leaning against the wall. "Yes, I am. Don't tell me what to do." I got up and headed to the door.

He grabbed my arm, stopping me. "You can't go!"

* * *

><p>Roxas ripped his arm from my grip, furious. "<em>Yes, <em>I _can_ go! Why do _you_ care _now?_" I froze, stunned. "How could _anyone_ care about an ugly, stupid _freak?_ I'm worthless! I belong in a circus!"

"No," I protested. "No, you don't! Don't go! Don't leave me again!"

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!_" Roxas screamed. "_I hate you, _do you hear me? _I HATE YOU!_" His words were like knives, that stabbed me in the heart. Roxas left me, lonely and shattered.

* * *

><p>I ran through the downpour, mixed rain and tears streaming down my face. I ran past the bobcat cave and across the bridge. Finally I stopped, exhausted. A low growl frightened me. I turned to see-<p>

A mountain lion.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" I stood on the porch, searching through the thick rain with a vain hope. Just as I turned to head back inside, I heard a scream.<p>

_Roxas._

* * *

><p>I slammed against the tree, bleeding. The lion's claws had torn into my chest, leaving huge jagged gashes. I screamed again in pain as his teeth ripped into my arm. <em>"Please!"<em> I cried in the language of cats. _"I do not mean to harm you!"_

The lion released my arm, licking my wounds. _"You speak our tongue?"_

"_Yes, I am half-cat,"_ I explained, panting from lack of blood. _"Please, I am just trying to find sanctuary."_

The lion picked me up gently and carefully in his jaws, carrying me into a nearby cave. Setting me down, he called out, _"Demyx. Tend to our guest's wounds."_

A neko with dirty-blonde hair began wiping away blood and bandaging my injuries. _"Hello! I am Demyx!"_

"_M-my name is Roxas,"_ I gritted out in agony. I winced as he tightly bandaged my arm.

A lioness and another neko with slate-colored hair wandered over. _"Hello there. I am Nala, and this is Zexion,"_ the lioness introduced.

Zexion smiled. _"Hello."_

"_H-hello, I-I am Roxas," _I greeted, crying out a little as Demyx tended to my chest.

"_Be careful, Demyx!" _Zexion took the rag from the blond, gently washing my chest.

"_Demyx, don't be so rough," _Nala scolded, licking my face. _"Are you alright?"_

"_Don't… don't worry about me," _I protested, unused to being worried over.

Nala nuzzled me, smiling. _"You are family. We care for our family."_

I gazed at all of them, amazed. _"Family?" _I had never known my own family, so this was new to me.

"_Of course you are family!" _Demyx purred. _"I mean, we all have tails!"_

I stared at them all, then smiled. _"Yeah… we do."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>Enter, The Lion King section of this story. Uwah! Demyx kitty! X) Soooo adorable! Anyway, get ready not to see Axel for a couple chappies. About... 2 or 3 chappies. I know, I'm already getting Axel deprivation! DX Remember, Five reviews for next chappy!


	8. Murder and Death

**Kairi: **Yay, reviews make me happy! Well, here we go!

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" I flew over the trees, trying to catch Roxas' scent. After a while, I caught the smell of his blood. A lot of his blood.<p>

* * *

><p>I crouched, watching the wild chicken before me. Demyx hid behind a tree, observing my hunting. Suddenly, I was attacked by a large cub with dark red fur.<p>

"_Hah! Papa Scar will make ME king when I get you!"_

Instinct took over and I fought back. Before I knew it, I had killed the cub. _"No…."_ I was horrified at what I had done. Immediately, dark-furred lions surrounded me. One with a scarred eye came forward, staring at the dead cub.

"_MURDERER!"_ He pounced on me, claws at my throat. _"You killed my son!"_

"_Scar." _A lioness came forward. _"He could have information about that wretched Simba."_

Scar paused, claws poised to tear out my heart. _"Yes, you're right."_ He roughly grabbed me in his jaws, causing me to cry out. _"Let's go."_ I was brought to a tiny cave, where there were more red lions. Scar carelessly dropped me to the ground and dug his claws into my shoulder. I gritted my teeth, trying not to make a sound. _"Where is Simba?"_

I glared at the lion. _"I don't know who you're talking about."_

He angrily dug his claws deeper into my shoulder. _"Liar! You were hunting on HIS land!" _I stayed silent. _"Tell me what you know!"_

"_I know that the grass is green and the sky is blue."_

Scar roared in fury, kicking me away. At that same moment, a lion from Simba's pride attacked Scar. Simba was at my side in an instant, pulling me onto his back. _"Hang on tight," _he ordered. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we escaped from the cave, stopping in front of Demyx and Nala. _"Take him home. I must go help Naro."_

Demyx pulled me down, laying me on Nala's back. _"Are you alright?"_ Nala asked as we headed back home.

"_F-fine. I am fine now," _I assured her, attempting a smile.

"_What did you tell him?"_ Demyx demanded worriedly.

"_That the grass was green and the sky was blue."_

Demyx laughed. _"Serves him right!" _We arrived back at the cave, and Nala laid me down gently.

"_Roxas!"_ Zexion hurried over to tend to my wounds, bandaging my shoulder quickly. _"Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine,"_ I replied, giving him a small smile. _"Just a scratch." _When Zexion finished bandaging a long gash on my leg, Simba returned. Naro was slung limply over his back.

"_Naro!"_ A lioness dashed up to Simba in distress. _"Is he hurt? What has happened?"_

Simba lowered his head. _"I… I am sorry. Naro… Naro is gone. I was too late."_

I felt sick with guilt and grief as the lions mourned Naro's death. It was _my_ fault he was gone. And I had killed a cub with _my own hands_. I _was _a murderer. I started crying, trying to keep quiet. Zexion sat down next to me and wiped away my tears. I leaned against him, shaking. He hugged me tightly, taking care not to press on my shoulder.

"_Shhh… it's alright…."_

I shook my head, sobbing quietly. _"No, it's my fault Naro is dead!"_

"_No, it's not. Don't blame yourself for this. Naro died to save your life. Don't waste it blaming yourself. That won't do any good." _I gazed up at Zexion, who smiled and scratched my ear. I gave a tiny smile, curling up close to Zexion as I fell asleep….

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>I had to. Really, I did. And originally I was gunna have a Roxas Zexion relationship, getting that tangled up with Zemyx, but, I decided that's way too much drama. Poor Roxy! And Axel thinks Roxas is dead... :( I screwed everything up, didn't I? Well, next chappy is an AWESOME CHARACTER WHO I MUST NOT SPOIL OR I MIGHT COMMIT SUICIDE FROM OVERDOSING ON SPOILERS. Anyway, remember, 5 reviews is the way to pay!


	9. Sticks and Advice

**Kairi: **Ok, I gotta clear up things with an anonymous review. N.E, here we go. Roxas has been called a freak all his life. How would you feel if you've been called freak by EVERYONE, then your very first friend, someone that you trust, betrays that trust? Hmm? Everything in this fanfiction happens for a reason. Nothing happens, 'for the sake of drama'. And this damned site's font is tiny. it's freakin' hard to buff out the paragraphs. Anyway, I digress. Now, read about my favourite Lion King character of ALL TIME, TIME, TIME, TIME, time, time, time...

* * *

><p>I napped in the warm sun of a lazy afternoon. I was in pure bliss. Suddenly something smacked me in the head. <em>"OW!" <em>I glared at the kid with weird face paint and a stick with red fruit tied to it. _"What was that for?"_

"I don't know!" He ran off, laughing like a lunatic.

I furiously chased him. _"Get back here, you!"_

He swung into a tree, smacking me again with that damned stick. "Rafiki don't wanna!"

"_Rafiki?__"_ I was confused. _"Are you Rafiki?"_

"Maybe." He conked the stick on my head. "And _you_ are _who?_"

"_Um… I am Roxas?"_ I was a little lost.

"Are you or not?"

I blinked. _"I… I am."_

He hit me _again. _"You are _what?_"

"_I AM ROXAS! QUIT HITTING ME!" _He maniacally shrieked with laughter, running off. I dashed after him, back to the caves. _"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"_

Zexion grabbed my arm to stop me. _"What's wrong?"_

I pouted. _"That crazy kid keeps- KNOCK IT OFF!" _I yelled when he hit me for the umpteenth time.

Zexion groaned. _"Rafiki, why are you here?"_

"I must see Simba."

"_He is inside." _After smacking me again, Rafiki ran off.

"_I hate that maniac," _I muttered, rubbing my head.

"_He's insane, but in a good way,"_ Zexion assured me, grinning.

"_Really…."_

After some time, Rafiki came out and seized my arm. "Come, come." He started dragging me away towards a huge, gigantic tree by the river. For an insane lunatic, he sure was strong. He led me inside a hole in the over-ground roots and sat me down on a rock. "Now… I understand you need Rafiki's advice."

I stared at the kid, confused. _"Advice? Who told you that?"_

Rafiki watched me carefully. "Rafiki can see that you are unsure."

I shook my head. _"I'm not unsure."_

"Don't you wish to forgive him?"

I froze, staring at the kid in shock. _"W-what in the world are you talking about?"_

"I see your heart. Your heart wants to forgive someone, but your head doesn't."

I looked down, nervous. _"I-I… I don't know what you mean."_

Rafiki smacked my head. "Don't let pride get in the way! Listen to your heart!"

I gave him a skeptical look. _"And how am I supposed to do that?"_

"I tell you secret way how."

"_What?"_

"Shh. Come here. It's a secret." I leaned forward, curious. "…Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!" The loon started laughing again.

I glared at the idiotic kid. _"Quit messing around! What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"_

Rafiki grinned. "It means you are a baboon, and I am not!"

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. _"I think you're confused."_

"_Wrong! I'm _not the one confused! _You_ are the one confused by _your_ past!"

"_How am I confused?"_

"Because you've been hurt before, boy!"

I looked away. _"What are you talking about?"_ Out of nowhere, that accursed stick swung down on my head. _"Ow!" _I rubbed my sore head. _"Jeez, what was that for?"_

Rafiki laughed. "It doesn't matter; it's in the past!"

I glared at him. _"It still hurts!"_

"Oh yes, the past _can_ hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or… _learn_ from it." He tried to hit me again, but this time I ducked. "Hah! You see! Now, what are you going to do?"

I grinned impishly. _"First, I'm going to take your stick!" _I grabbed that damned stick and tossed it outside.

"No, no, no, no! Not the stick!" Rafiki went after the stick. I smirked, heading back to the lion's den. "Go on, get out of here," the lunatic shrieked after me.

"_What did Rafiki want to tell you?" _Zexion asked once I came back.

I smiled. _"Some advice."_

"_What kind of advice?"_

I looked back. _"The good kind."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>Squee! Rafiki! he is epic. Epicly awesome. Originally, this chappy had nothing about advice, but then it seemed so short to me. So, I figured some good ol' Rafiki advice was needed. Oh, and next chapter should be longer, WITH Axel, and I will not spoil anything or I will explode into candy. Remember, for every five reviews, an angel gets its wings and you get a new chappy! Caoi!


	10. War and Reunion

**Kairi: **Phew! Longest. Chappy. Ever! I nearly killed myself doing it. I'm all jittery now. Whew, 2,063 words! This is the most important chapter is this. And, sadly we are only 2 or 3 chappies away from the last cappy. T.T And, again I must reply to the same anon review, N.E:

Sorry, I hadn't had my meds, and I lost a bit of my temper. I didn't mean to say that you have no talent, I just am very impulsive. ADHD brain and all that. I don't start new paragraphs for every sentence, a start new paragraphs whenever a different person speaks. I'm really sorry for snapping. I do have a bit of a temper. I hope you like the rest of my story, and I will set to work on fixing those problems. You're actually the first big critism review I've had, so I over-reacted a bit. Ok, over-reacted a LOT. Sorry for lashing out at ya.

Now, Hakuna Matata everyone! Read on!

* * *

><p>I watched the wild warthog grazing before me, oblivious that it was my prey. I crept forward, ready to pounce.<p>

This was it.

I sprang onto the boar's back and caught it by surprise.

"_Ahhh! Timon, HELP!"_

I paused, curious. _"You can speak our tongue?"_

A tiny kid rushed out of the bushes in a panic. _"Pumbaa! Get off of him!"_

He tried to pull me off, but he was too small. I laughed, climbing down.

"_Sorry about that! Who are you, anyway?" _I asked once I was on the ground.

"_Who are __you?__ WE are Timon and Pumbaa."_

I smiled, sitting down on a rock. _"I'm Roxas. What brings you to our pride lands?"_

"_We came to see Simba!"_

I was taken by surprise. _"You know Simba?"_

Timon grinned. _"Of course we know him! Why, we basically raised that cub! Didn't we, Pumbaa?"_

Pumbaa nodded eagerly. _"That's right!"_

"_Why, I remember when we were still teaching him 'Hakuna Matata'!"_

"_Hakuna Matata?" _I was curious. _"What's that?"_

Timon stared at me like I was crazy. _"What's Hakuna Matata? Why, it means no worries!"_

Pumbaa nodded. _"No worries for the rest of your days!"_

I smiled. _"Hakuna Matata, huh?"_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Simba pounced on Timon. _"Timon! Pumbaa! What are __you__ doing here?"_

"_We came to see you!" _Pumbaa sat down, smiling. _"We haven't-"_

"_Simba!"_

A lion from our pride interrupted us.

"_It's Scar! He's on his way here with his pride!"_

Simba became serious in an instant. _"Roxas, take them and tell Zexion to round up the lionesses and cubs. Tell him to hide, now."_

I nodded, waving for the two to follow me. I hurried to Zexion and relayed Simba's orders.

"_Lionesses," _Zexion called. _"Gather the cubs and follow me. We need to hide."_

He led us all to a tunnel in the rear of the cave that led to another chamber. The lionesses began hiding the cubs in deep crevasses close to the floor, afterwards crawling in themselves. Pumbaa squeezed in himself just as voices echoed in the tunnel.

"_No,"_ Zexion whispered. He pulled me into a nook just before they entered the cave.

I could see their dark red paws right in front of me, black claws clicking on the stone floor. Zexion clamped his hand over my mouth, his other arm pulling me close to him.

"_He's here."_

_Scar._

My heart pounded loudly; I was sure they could hear it.

"_Here, kitty-kitty. Come out, come out, where-ever you are. If you don't stop hiding, I'll kill your little friend."_

Muffled yelling.

_Timon._

"_Don't listen to him," _Zexion whispered quietly into my ear.

"_No! No-one else will die for me!" _I whispered back. I pushed away his arms and crawled out.

Instantly, Scar was on top of me.

"_There you are, kitty."_

I looked at Timon. _"Timon! Go to the bottom of the mountain! Find Axel! Hur-!"_

Scar pressed his paw to my throat.

"_Silence."_

I screamed as his claws ripped through my chest….

* * *

><p>I closed the barn door, carrying a bucket of milk as I headed back to my cabin.<p>

When I reached the porch, I heard a shout. I turned to see a tiny boy running towards me. Upon reaching where I stood, he looked absolutely terrified.

"U-um… _please_ d-don't eat m-me, Mr. Dragon, I-I-I-I'm just l-looking f-for, uh, someone n-named A-Axel!"

I smiled. "Well, you've found him. What can I do for you?"

"I-I was t-told to find you, M-Mr. Axel!"

"By who?"

He shook like a leaf. "B-by Roxas, M-Mr. Axel!"

I froze, shocked. "_Roxas?_"

"Y-yes, he's in trouble! S-Scar's pride - th-they have dark red fur - they might kill Roxas!"

I was in stunned disbelief. "_W-where is he?_"

"Th-this way!" I followed the boy up the mountain, where the mountain lions were fighting. I hid behind a large outcrop of rocks as a dark-furred lion with a scarred eye dragged something from the cave.

_Roxas._

He was bleeding heavily from a large wound on his chest, and he cried out in pain as the lion dragged him along my his arm.

A larger, golden-furred lion attacked the scarred one, forcing it to release Roxas. I emerged from hiding, rushing to help Roxas with the kid at my heels.

"Roxas!"

He looked up at me, anxious. "A-Axel, the lionesses and th-the cubs… th-they need help…."

I picked him up carefully, cradling him in my arms. "You're coming with me."

He nodded. "The t-tunnel… in the back… it leads to their h-hiding place… some of S-Scar's pride is in there…."

I had to crouch a little in the tunnel as I walked. I finally reached a large chamber occupied by three dark-red lions. I growled, smacking them one by one into the tunnel once I had set Roxas down.

"Roxas!"

A neko with slate-colored hair rushed out of a crevasse in the cave wall, pulling a rag from his pocket to wipe away the blood. A lioness crawled out as well, licking Roxas' face sympathetically. The boy bandaged the injuries, saying something I couldn't understand. Roxas replied in the same language, motioning to me with his uninjured arm. The neko kissed Roxas' forehead, igniting a rage in me. I gritted my teeth and looked away.

"Axel."

I snapped to attention. Roxas smiled and waved me over.

"Are… are you ok?" I sat by him, concerned.

"I'm fine," he assured me. The lioness turned away, with the other boy next to her. The neko was whispering nervously to the lioness. "I'm just glad you're here, Axel."

"What… what happened? Where have you been? The last time you left, I heard you scream. I… I thought… I thought you were dead!"

He held up his hand. "I had gotten hurt, and the lions took me in as family. I've been here, living with them. But there was… an accident, involving a cub from Scar's pride. I… I _killed _the cub," Roxas choked out. I scratched behind his ear, trying to cheer him up. "That's why Scar is here. He… he wants revenge."

I ran my fingers through soft, golden hair. "He'll have to get through me, first. The only way he'll be able to hurt you is over my dead body."

Roxas smiled a little. "Thank you, Axel."

The boy called something I didn't understand. Roxas called back, nodding. The neko left the cave with a quick nod to Roxas.

"What are you saying," I asked, confused.

"It's the language of cats."

I smiled. "No wonder I couldn't understand what you were saying. And here I thought I knew every language," I joked.

"I… I can help you understand it."

"How?"

Roxas pressed his lips to mine, catching me by surprise. It felt… _**amazing.**_ Like I was in a dream that ended far too soon.

Roxas pulled away and left me stunned and breathless. "U-um… th-that's how," he murmured, cheeks red.

I swallowed, nodded. "O-oh… s-so, um… c-can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I'll allow it."

I smiled. "Thank you. A-about the day you left… why? Why did you keep leaving?"

He looked away. "Axel… I…." He bit his lip. "The first time I… I felt like you were against me. I felt… _betrayed_."

"I know…." I stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, I… was angry. I'm so sorry…."

He nodded. "I-I know…. The second time… I… what you said… I thought you didn't care…."

"No, no, I _do,_ I _do _care, Roxas. I will always care about you. _I love you. Nothing_ will change that."

Roxas nodded, shaking. "I _know…._ I-I'm so sorry… I said some bad things… things that I regret…. I _don't _hate you… I'm sorry…."

I hugged him, taking care not to scratch him. The poor neko looked close to tears "It's ok, Roxas, it's ok…."

He looked up at me almost shyly. "I don't hate you, Axel, I could never hate you… I…." Roxas blushed, biting his lip. "I think I might-"

"Roxas!"

The slate-haired boy was back. _"I have orders from Simba!"_ His words sounded strange, but I could understand him.

"_What's wrong, Zexion? What's happened," _Roxas asked anxiously.

"_You need to escape."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Escape?"<em> I stood up, leaning a bit on Axel. _"Why?"_

"_Scar wants you. He won't stop until you're dead. You need to get out of here."_

"He can't go out there," Axel argued. "He'll get killed!"

"_Follow me," _Zexion ordered. He led us to the hidden entrance to a second tunnel. _"It ends far on the other side of the river. You'll have to crouch a bit, but I think you'll be fine."_

"_Will you be alright here," _I asked nervously.

"_We'll be fine. Hurry!"_

Axel crouched and went first. I hesitated, unsure.

"_Don't worry about us! __Go!__"_

I nodded. _Thank you, for everything!"_ I hurried into the tunnel, looking back as Zexion rolled a stone in front of the entrance.

"Come on."

I turned forward. Axel smiled, his face illuminated by a small ball of fire floating before him. He took my hand in his. "We should hurry."

We followed the tunnel for what seemed like ages. Axel never let go of my hand once as we walked. I grew exhausted and sore from crouching for so long. My breathing became heavy and labored as we continued; the tunnel seemed to go on forever.

"A-Axel," I gasped finally. "I-I need to rest."

"Of course." He stopped and I sat down, catching my breath. Axel sat down next to me, worried. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, just tired," I admitted, smiling. I leaned against his shoulder, my head spinning in a confused whirl. Axel hugged me, pulling me into his lap. I closed my eyes, dizzy.

"Roxas?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Back there, you were about to say something. What?"

I blushed, embarrassed. "I… it's nothing."

"Tell me!"

I shook my head, my cheeks burning. "It's nothing, really. I-it can wait until we get back."

Axel caressed my cheek, tilting my head up. Our noses touched, and I felt his hot breath on my flaming cheeks. He gently pressed his lips to mine, causing my heart to go wild. I felt on top of the world as his lips moved on mine, his tongue flicking at my dry lips. But before I could react he pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"I, uh… sorry," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"W-what are you apologizing for?" I smiled, purring. "I didn't mind."

Axel's bright green eyes widened in amazement. "Y-you didn't?"

"Not at all! Come on, we should keep going." I struggled to my feet, stumbling a little. Axel supported me as we walked, the small flame still hovering in front of us. The tunnel grew steadily bigger as we continued, and I heard the faint sounds of running water ahead. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

My ears drooped. "Running water."

It grew louder with every step we took. Soon we arrived at the source - a wide underground river.

"W-we don't have to cross that… _right?_" I swallowed nervously; I had a fear of rivers ever since I had gotten caught in one during a big storm. I had very nearly drowned.

"Yes, we do."

"B-but… it's _wet,_" I whined.

Axel chuckled, scratching my ears. "Yes, Roxas, it's wet." He picked me up and carried me across the river. "See? All better."

We kept going. After another stretch of time, the tunnel curved and opened up outside. The tunnel ended in the bobcat cave, although none of those accursed bobcats were home.

"I thought I'd never see the light of day again," Axel joked, stretching. "Ah, fresh air!"

I laughed, my tail swishing happily.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>OMFG THEY KISSED. HOLY SNAP. :) and what was Roxy Kitty gonna say? you'll actually find that out in the last chapter... *remembers what happens at the end* oh man, now I'm depressed. The end will be coming in 2 or 3 chapters... oh no... I hate myself for ending it that way... Well... until next time! And remember, 5 reviews for next chappy.


	11. Battles and the War

**Kairi: **I am so sorry! I have been so distracted by DA and school, and I have been working on a new story, and I... oh man... I'm sorry! At least something good came from my procrastination- an extra chapter. As you all know, I have this entire story wrote out as a rough draft. But, due to my little vaca, I came up with an entirely new chapter and maybe a few others! If I hadn't done this, I'd be ending this in about three chappies. And, thanks to my anon review who I stupidly lashed out at, I realize I haven't been doing the best. I'm taking extra care to add more detail of the surroundings and such, and to buff out the story. Besides, I... I really don't want to post the last chappy anytime soon. I cried writing it, for god's sake. But, for your sake- and mine-, I'm adding about... oh, two or three more chapters. We aren't at the end yet! And I warn you, when I detail, I will _detail. _Now, without further ado, let's meet a new character beloved in fanfiction as a puppy! *insert background music and curtains rise effect here*

Quick note: I have a new name for dog-boys instead of just dog-boys. Inu means dog in japanese. And dobutsu, meaning animal, is the race of half-animals in this story, like roxy and sora.

* * *

><p>I crept forward, ignoring the slight pain in my chest as I kept my eyes on my unsuspecting prey. My ears twitched as I tensed, readying my pounce.<p>

That chicken was as good as mine.

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground by a blue-haired mutt, an scar on the mongrel's forehead in the form of an X. I hissed in fury, trying to get away from the angry inu. "I've had enough of you mangy cats taking our chickens," the taller dobutsu growled, holding me down roughly.

I hissed. "Why don't I give you a few more scars?" I scratched its hand and he loosened his tight grip, allowing me to escape. I ran, taking a direct route to Axel's cabin. But before I could get close to the porch, the mutt jumped onto my back. Some of the bandages on my chest tore from the inu's claws, and I hissed in pain as I fought the flea-bag. We wrestled on the dry ground, kicking up dirt and grass. My chest ached from all the fighting, still healing from my experience with the mountain lion, Scar. I tried to get away, but the mutt attacked me again, forcing me back onto the ripped-up ground. I yowled as he dug his claws directly into one of the still-healing gashes that marred my chest.

"_Saix!_" Sora pulled the inu off of me, angry. "What are you doing?"

"That damned cat was after the chickens!" the blunette growled, furious. He tried to break away from Sora, but the smaller inu kept a strong grip on him. "Let me go, Sora! I'm tired of our chickens being killed by those damned creatures!"

"Saix, that's a friend! His name is Roxas! He lives here, you fool!"

The inu that Sora had called 'Saix' glared at my friend. "_Lives_ here? I've seen this, this _creature_ with the other vermin! The ones that take our chicken and more!"

Sora shook his head. "Roxas lives here, and Axel really l-" Suddenly Sora clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. "Uh, I-I mean to say, uh, R-Roxas is a-a good friend of Axel's! A-and he's injured, so you can't just attack him!" Sora released Saix and hurried over to help me up, letting me lean on his shoulder for support. "L-let's get you inside, Roxas." As we limped/walked to Axel's cabin, I wondered what Sora was about to say. As he half-dragged, half-supported me inside, I brushed it out of my thoughts. It probably wasn't that important.

"Roxas?" Axel helped Sora bring me to the pile of furs that made our make-shift bed. Kairi's bed and Sora's bed was moved to the new cabin Axel had built for them, so Kairi would stop complaining about the mice I had hunted down and left displayed proudly on the porch. There was a new table that Axel had built, which was over on the other side of the cabin, against the wall. Axel grabbed some of the fresh bandages that were stored on the shelf with other things like bowls, yarn(which ends up hunted down by the fearsome hunter), and other small knick-knacks. I yowled as Axel undid my old, tattered bandages that the mutt wrecked and tossed them to the side. "What in the world happened? Did you get into a fight?"

"That's exactly what happened. Saix doesn't seem too pleased about Roxas," Sora explained, giving Axel a wet rag. I squirmed as Axel cleaned my wounds, hating that damned demon called a dog more and more for forcing me to go through the torture of changing my bandages.

"Stay still, Roxas!" Axel started replacing the old bandages, winding the cloth strips around my torso.

I glared at Axel, my ears back and my tail whipping from side to side. "How can I stay still when that spawn of_ hell_ is still running around?" I snapped at the dragon, furious. "I was minding my buisiness, when that monster attacked me for not a single damned reason!"

Axel gave me an amused, disbelieving look. "You weren't doing anything at all to aggravate him?"

"Well, I was going to have some fun with the chickens," I mumbled. "But I wasn't going to hurt them, just rile them up a bit."

Axel laughed, scratching behind my ears. "I'm sure that's the truth, too. Stay near my cabin, alright? I don't want you and Saix getting into any more fights. We're running low on spare bandages."

I sniffed, annoyed. "I won't go far. But if he insults me, I'm going to give the mutt a lesson he won't forget." I strolled outside, laying on the porch in my favourite spot where the warm sun always shines. I purred, falling asleep in the warmth...

* * *

><p>That damned cat.<p>

I nursed my hand, growling. How dare he try and attack the chickens? And he's here to stay? That demon is going to regret ever laying eyes on the chickens.

I spot the evil creature napping on the porch, right in the sunlight of the late afternoon, like he owns this place. They're stuck-up, pompous idiots, the whole lot of those vile monsters. An idea formed in my head, a plan for revenge. Oh, that cat is going to pay, I thought, as I went to find a bucket...

* * *

><p>I was chasing after the most ugliest, meanest, nastiest mutt that ever walked the face of the earth, with blue hair and an x-shaped scar. I hunted him down with my expert skills and cunning, taking its life in one swipe of my powerful claws. The town cheered, praising me like the hero I was as I returned, displaying the body like a trophy. I feasted on gifts of fish and milk, being worshipped by cats everywhere...<p>

And then water washed over me, wrenching me from my blissful dream.

I hissed and spat, jumping on the face of the vile flea-bag with my claws extended. I tore into the spawn of evil, yowling and spitting at him as I ripped the inu to shreds. But before I could rip out its black, stone-cold heart, I was pulled away by strong, thick-skinned hands.

"Let me kill it! Let me rip that demon to shreds!" I struggled against Axel's strong grip, hissing at the mutt in fury. "I just want to mutilate him, or maybe maul it, let me go, dammit!" I clawed at Axel's hands, trying to break loose so I could end the monster once and for all. "Axel, let me go, damn you, let me go now!"

"Roxas, calm down!" Axel held me back tighter, sparking a flame of rage in me. I had to kill that bastard of a dog! "Roxas, relax, you've done plenty of damage!"

"Let me _go!_ I need to kill it!" I struggled, a red haze of fury obscuring my sight. Through the blood-like fog, I saw Sora picking up the mangy flea-bag and carrying it to Kairi's cabin. "_No! _Sora, you- you- you _traitor!_ Don't you _dare_ take it away from me! I still have to kill it!"

Axel dragged me inside, shutting the door tight. "Calm down, Roxas, please!" I barely heard his words as I fought to be free, to break away and destroy that living nightmare. Axel held me down on the furs, yelling something I barely heard through the roaring fury in my mind. I kept straining against his grip, vaguely wondering why he was holding me back. Didn't he understand that that monster needed to be punished?

Suddenly, Axel pressed his lips to mine. The move surprised me, stunned me into silence. I stopped fighting and closed my eyes, feeling his lips move on mine. The warmth and sparks on my lips quieted the raging storm in my head, calmed the anger that had boiled in my stomach. I kissed back, wanting more of the calm and tingling sensations he gave me, more of the heat blooming in my stomach that wasn't even close to anger, or hate, or anything but good feelings. I felt his forked tongue on my lips and I parted them willingly, my tongue meeting his. I took his firey, cinnamon taste eagerly as the dragon roamed my mouth, reaching every corner and crevice. He wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me closer to him as our tongues danced to a song that I couldn't name. The rushing calm, the beat of our hearts together, the soft hush of the wind in the distant world outside, the cicidas singing outside, it all melted into a song that rang in my ears. I never wanted this moment to end.

After days, or years, or maybe even centuries, we broke apart, his breath brushing lightly against my lips as I caught my own breath. I swallowed, trying to still my spinning mind as I tried to form coherent words. "You... we... lips..."

Axel chuckled, ghosting his lips over mine again. My breath hitched again, more sparks dancing on my lips. "I couldn't think of any way to calm you down." My mind reeled, trying to make sense of the simple reply. But before I could reply, he kissed me again, completely quieting my wild and jumbled thoughts. To my dissapointment, Axel pulled away too soon, smiling. "We should eat dinner now."

The thought of food brought me back to reality. The sky outside the window had turned majestic hues of calming amethyst, blood-red garnet and soft topaz. I heard the chirping melody of the cricket and the calling notes of the cicada in the outside world, a place before had seemed leagues away. "Right... dinner..." I tried to clear my head as Axel pulled me up from the make-shift bed, his thick hand warm and comforting as it gently gripped my own clammy hand. I loved that hand around mine, and maybe, just maybe, I loved the owner of that hand as well.

* * *

><p>In the night, a distant roar from the mountains rang out. I carefully slipped from Axel's arms, padding soundlessly to the door and taking care to avoid the whining spots in the floorboards. I met with Zexion at the edge of the farm, exchanging quiet grettings as we joined the meeting of the lions.<p>

_"Tonight, we must discuss a grave matter," _Simba began. _"News has reached our ears that there is a war blooming, a war between the humans and the dobutsu."_ Whispers broke out, urgency in every voice. _"If the humans find that our half-kin are here, they will not hesitate to kill them and those of us who oppose."_

At that, everyone began to argue. Simba roared for silence, and that silence was granted.

_"Our half-kin, who came to us a few full moons before, stays with dragons. Roxas?"_

I stepped forward. _"Yes, Simba?"_

_"Is it possible for those who are in danger could be protected by the dragons?"_

I nodded, sure that Axel wouldn't, no, he_ couldn't _refuse one of the closest things I had to family. _"Axel will accept them."_

_"Then we have an agreement. Zexion, gather our half-kin, and prepare them for journey."_

The slate-haired boy nodded. _"Yes, sire."_ After a few moments, Zexion came out, leading three others. I recognized Demyx, but I never spoke to the others. A pink-haired neko carried a small bundle in his arms, and a sack was slung over the shoulder of a tall silverette.

_"Roxas, I thank you for taking them."_ Simba smiled in his eyes, then urgency clouded them. _"Hurry, for the mountains have many dangers."_

I nodded, motioning for the others to follow. I led them back, and at the outskirts of the farm, my senses told me that there was something... off. I motioned for the others to wait, and I stepped carefully foward. When the mutt from Satan attacked me, I dodged, sending the beast into the pond. Demyx and I snickered at the idiotic mongrel, but my joy was short-lived. Axel opened the door of the cabin, a wild concern in his eyes. "Roxas?"

"I'm here," I called softly. "Axel, I need to speak with you privately." I took Axel aside, keeping my voice low. "I met with the pride I had stayed with just now. There is talk of a war between my kind and the humans. The lions know you could protect the dobutsu that lived there better than they were able. They need protection. Please, let them stay with us. I'm begging you. They are the second closest thing thing I've ever known to a family. They are all I have, so please, protect them." I kept an eye on the others as I spoke, knowing Saix would be furious when he sees them.

Axel nodded. "Of course I will. You needn't have asked, Roxas." He nodded at my kin, and they shyly followed us inside with Zexion at the front. "I'll make a few beds then, and we can discuss living arrangments later." As Axel laid out some extra furs, I noticed that the pinkette, named Marluxia from what I remembered during the hushed conversations, had a glass bottle of milk held to the bundle. I realized that the carefully wrapped blankets was the size of a baby. I sat before Marluxia, smiling at the blonde neko suckling at the bottle.

"She was found when Zexion and I made our small trips into town for supplies," the dulcet toned boy explained. "We couldn't abandon her there. She might have died."

I nodded. "I understand. I was taken in myself by a lovely couple named Leon and Yuffie, when I was abandoned on their doorstep. They told me everything about that night. It was storming, and Papa Squall, -" I smiled at the familiar name, "-he was just going to step out to lock up the barn. There I was, bundled in the blanket with naught but my locket and a slip of paper bearing my name and birthdate. They took me in, and they were so good to me. But..." I faltered, biting my lip. "Half a year ago, there was the 'Purge' in my town. Three nekos and an inu were executed, and soon enough, they came banging at our door. I escaped, and so I wandered, lost and alone in the country for near to two months. Then, Axel took me in." I smiled. "Oddly enough, it was again on a pouring night that I was taken in by the dragon you see now." I looked at Axel, smiling as he stoked the merrily crackling fire. "I owe him so much."

Marluxia nodded. "I never knew my parents. My mother died giving birth to me, cared for by Mufasa himself till her end. My father... I never heard of my father," he explained. "I grew up with the pride. They are my family."

I nodded, but before I could reply, Axel tapped my shoulder. "Roxas, let's get a little more sleep. It will take long for the sun to rise."

I smiled, turning to Marluxia and the child after I had stood. "Goodnight, Marluxia." Axel pulled me into his arms once we had lain down, and I dozed off to the steady lullabye of his beating heart...

* * *

><p>SQUEEOMIGOSHSOCUTE! I think I did well on Saix puppeh~ And so, the lesson has been taught to saix never to pour water on rox again~ I hope this is long enough and detailed enough, i hope i hope, i hope, i hope! I enjoyed writing roxas' backstory, as I never took much thought into it before. I got the idea of 'The Purge" from Tron: Legacy, cuz I rewatched that and True grit recently. Still great movies, and I love em. Especially True Grit. THAT is a masterpiece! anyway, I am so sorry for the long wait, guys! I can't say I'm going to go through the chappy-posting frenzy like before, but I'll try to be faster. Since the weekend is coming, I'm probably, maybe going to post another chappy. Depends on what goes on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, cuz I had fun writing it~!<p> 


	12. Stars and fire

**Kairi:** So... we're nearing the end. I can't believe it... *le sob* I don't wanna end this... Well, here is a new chappy, which I hope lets you guys understand what Axel looks like.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, <em>hurry!<em>" I pulled Axel excitedly towards the back of the house, grinning. Above us, the dark blue skies were alight with diamond stars and a pearly moon. Once we reached the center of the field, where the cows and our two horses usually grazed, I pulled on his hand so we both could lay back in the carpet of soft, tall grass.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" He turned his head towards me as he said this, smiling. I nodded, the pale light of the moon dimly lighting our faces. I watched as he turned back to look up at the stars. Many people depicted dragons as terrifying creatures, I thought, but their pictures and stories were wrong. Sure, Axel could be terrifying if he needed to, but he really was gentle and kind. He didn't walk on all fours, rather, he walked like anyone, like a human. His face, surprisingly human, was covered in think red skin, only scaled on some parts of his skin. I remembered, when I saw him that first morning, that I slightly started at seeing him. He wasn't as fierce looking as those paintings had depicted in the large and echoing halls with shelves of scrolls and books where I had once took up a living doing odd jobs, such as cleaning or giving messages. He had a soft, gentle face, marked by two small upside-down teardrops, one under each eye. What I had once mistaken for spikes was really shining soft red hair that spiked in every direction. The hand I held had retractable claws, like a cat's. He really was nothing that I had ever dreamed of.

"You know, there is an old story in the pride I stayed with," I began. Axel turned to look at me, interest sparked in his green eyes. "Every star up there is really one of the great kings of the lions. When they die, the gods turn the into stars so that they may live forever. Simba, the current king, even said he had spoken to his late father, Mufasa. Every king is made immortal, and some kings create pictures in the skies. Look, do you see that? There's a bear!"

The two of us began pointing out many shapes; a lion, a soup ladle(we had both laughed over that, musing on why the kings would show a picture of a ladle), a warrior(which I had remembered from the scrolls was once named Orion), and so many others that I had lost track. After a long stretch of time, the scent of burning oak caught my attention. I realized that there was a crackling sound, and I shot up in alarm.

"_Fire!_"

The barn was smoking, and a spurt of flame lit up the windows of the hay bales. I ran towards the burning building, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Sora, Zexion and Xemnas went in there to put away the cows and milk them. What if they don't come out?_ I dashed inside, finding complete chaos. Zexion and Xemnas, a lion-raised neko who was found in his dead mothers arms, were pulling out two of the cows. As he passed, Zexion quickly told me, "Sora's in the end stall, with the stubborn one. He could be hurt, a beam had fallen a bit over there."

I nodded, running over there. Sora lay unconscious near the door of the stall, and I hefted him onto the back of Ol' Gerda. She always had seemed to take a liking to me, so I would have no trouble getting her out. I led her out, Sora in tow on her back, and left the two with Axel. "Take care of them, I'm going to get the horses!"

I ran back in, Zexion right behind me. He went into Chocobo's stall, and I took Fenrir. I grabbed his lead rope, trying to get the dead-stubborn horse out. "Come _on, _Fen, we haven't got much time!" I pushed open the stall door and locked it open, trying to pull the horse out. "Let's _go!_" Just as I said that, a beam fell behind him, startling Fenrir. He reared, his hoof striking my head. He dashed out in a terrible fright. I sighed, holding my throbbing head as I stood up. My ears perked up on a cat's plaintive meow, and I dashed up the stairs to retrieve Xaldin. He was a big barn cat that was always lazy, but we've never had a mouse problem, because I would always hunt them down like the great hunter I was. I saved him from the flames that he was cornered by, and the hayloft floor broke beneath my right foot. My manure-covered leg, dirtied when I had fallen after getting hit by Fenrir, was cut deeply by the splintered wood. I hissed in pain as I pulled my leg back out so I could limp down the stairs. I set the cat down, and he took off just as the section of the barn I was in collapsed….

* * *

><p>I tended to Sora's head wound as everyone worked to get the animals into the pasture. Sora was unconscious, his face pale from loss of blood. Suddenly a scream rang out, and I turned to see some of the barn I had built collapse. My stomach twisted as I ran towards the barn, my mind buzzing with only one thought: <em>Roxas is in there. <em>

I found him laying unconscious under the fallen beams and burning wood. I hefted those things off of him, pulling him away from the rubble and into my arms. I carried him out, noting his cut leg and bleeding head. Once we had gotten outside, in the fresh air, I quickly bandaged his head and leg with what bandages I had left. I carried both him and Sora into my cabin, where the neko named Demyx was treating Zexion's burn on his arm. I laid the two on the bed, nodding to the pair as I hurried back out. I ladled water into one of my wings, splashing it onto the barn. Kairi and my visiting brother, Riku, whom had just arrived tonight, hurried over to help. The three of us together put out the fire, watching it die down as we poured water on it. Kairi and I looked at each other, the remaining smoke reaching the sky.

* * *

><p>Well... oh no... there are two chappies left... *sob* No, I don't wanna end this! *le sob* But I have to end it... anyway, five reviews, now, remember...<p> 


	13. Burning and Sticks Again

**Kairi: **... Um... *shifty eyes* So, everyone, um, sorry for keeping you waiting... uh.. i've read your reviews... uh... seems like everyone thinks Roxas is going to, uh, die... *nervous laugh* Of coarse he won't, I-I wouldn't do that... *runs into the bathroom* My eyes need to vomit! Yomi's gonna do the intro!

**Yomi: **Oh great, there she goes again. *crying is heard from the bathroom, and yomi sighs* Well, read the new chapter. Turns out she forgot there was this chapter. After this one, THEN there are two chapters left. I'd better go see if she's gonna be ok.

* * *

><p>The first thing that I realized when I woke up was that I was burning.<p>

Fire seemed to consume me. I felt a pounding in my head and a heaviness on my chest. I could barely breathe against the tightness that gripped my lungs. The flames pulsed in my veins, swallowed my body, took me completely. My leg was the center of the flames. I couldn't move my leg at all, and when I tried, pain shot through me. I panted, trying to force air down my swollen throat as I burned. I whimpered slightly, the pain excruciatingly unbearable.

_Roxas?_

I heard the voice, seemingly distant. I opened my stinging eyes, surprised not to see flames. My vision was fogged, and all I could see was a faint blur of colors that moved a bit. "I... burn..." I croaked out, my throat feeling scratched and dry.

_Burn? _I felt a miraculously cool hand on my sweaty forehead, and the hand's owner gasped. _You have a fever!_

A fever...? I saw wings flutter on the back of the one above me... an angel? The fire reared, forcing a whimper of pain to escape from my throat. "Fire... leg... water...?"

_Shh, it's okay, here, drink. _A glass was pressed to my lips, and I drank before gagging. The water was hot, I wanted something cold, I was burning, couldn't the angel see the fire...? _I'll go find some help, I'll be back, I promise..._ That was the last thing I could remember before darkness clouded my vision...

* * *

><p>I hurried past the skeleton of the new barn, toward an old cabin I had fixed up for the other nekos. I knew that if anyone could help Roxas, it was that boy, Zexion. I knocked, worried for my blond. <em>My blond?<em> I shook those thoughts from my mind as the slate-haired neko opened the door.

"Dragon? Is something the matter?" The boy was always much too serious, I thought. He never smiled.

"Please, Roxas is ill. I don't know what to do," I admitted, against my dragon's pride. "He won't drink at all."

Zexion turned, if possible, even more serious. He nodded in acknowledgement to my words and took off towards my cabin with a brisk pace. I followed, nervous and concerned for the sick neko. He hurried inside and to Roxas' side, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Did you clean his wounds after the fire," he asked sharply, carefully unwrapping Roxas' leg. I recalled that Roxas had complained about his leg, and a sick feeling gripped my inside as I shook my head. Zexion unwrapped the rest of the bandages, and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

Sickly greenish yellow pus covered the wound, blood tinging the edges of the scab. Roxas' leg had swollen, the skin turning a slight greenish purple. I felt sick as I stared at the infected gash. Zexion grabbed a bucket of water and a rag, starting to scrub at the pus. Roxas whimpered as the sickly fliud began dripping from his wound, blood mixing with the yellowish liquid. My stomach twisted, ready to force up my breakfast as the slate-haired boy cleaned the gash.

"Axel, go up the mountain. By the river, there is a large, hollowed tree with an opening in the roots. Bring Rafiki here, and hurry."

I nodded, rushing out of the house. I fanned out my wings and lifted myself into the air, gliding over the woods to the river. I caught a glimpse of the tree Zexion had described and dived, landing easily on the riverbank. I stepped toward the gap in the tree roots, peering inside. "Hello?"

Suddenly, a huge stick swung down hard on my head. I swore a string of curses that even my brother would think twice before saying as I stumbled back and fell into the water. "Go away!"

I rubbed my head, standing back up and going forward. "Please, I need to see Rafiki!"

That damned stick swung again, catching the side of my head and bringing another onslaught of cursing. "Rafiki wishes to see no-one!"

I growled, furious. Who in god's name decided that they could hit Axel the dragon with their accursed stick? "Roxas is ill, and I was told to find Rafiki! I need to see him!"

A boy with wild hair and painted cheeks stepped out, smacking me for a third time. "Roxas needs Rafiki again, does he? Very well."

Relieved, I ignored my pounding head at the moment. "Follow me, then."

That hell-damned stick was swung onto my head _again._ "No! You follow old Rafiki!"

I cursed again, rubbing my bruised head. Someday, I'm going to kill that stick with fire.

* * *

><p>From far away, I heard a door open. It sounded faint and far-off, far from my burning body. I whimpered, flames consuming me whole. Something held me up, thin yet strong arms. The jutted rim of a rough skinned fruit-shell bowl was pressed to my lips. <em>Drink this.<em>

"No... fire... throat... it burns..."

_This will put out the fire, now, drink it._

Hesitantly I drank, then I drank more. This sweet drink was so cool, and I felt the fire dwindle down to nothing. I open my eyes, my vision clearing some. I could just make out disheveled hair and strangly painted cheeks. "R-Rafiki...?"

I felt his stick gently tap my head. "Of course it is, who else could I be, Mufasa?"

I gave a small smile. "Thank you," I rasped. My throat still felt dry, and I was sure Rafiki knew, for he gave me more of that drink. I saw Axel sitting behind Rafiki, relief written all over his face as the boy laid me back down.

"And you!" Rafiki turned to Axel, furious. "You dragons and your fire! You burned down that barn, and Roxas got caught in it!" Rafiki began beating Axel with his stick.

"Damn you! I'll burn your hell-bound stick one of these days! Stop it, you damned bastard!"

I laughed. It was such a funny sight, Rafiki ranting and Axel swearing and cowering from that stick. I watched Rafiki chase Axel around the cabin, swinging his stick around and shouting at the dragon. Axel tried to dodge, finally escaping up into the rafters. Rafiki shrieked and called insults at Axel, until the dragon swung outstretched claws at the painted boy. Rafiki dodged, shrieking in laughter as he ran out the door.

"Hell will freeze over before I go near that damned insane bastard again," Axel vowed bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>*hugs yomi, sniffling* Okay, I'm good... Uh, so... remember, five reviews... and then the next one will come out... and after that... um... *cries into a pillow* WHY?

**Yomi: **Oh, boy. *hugs her* Hey, you gotta end it. It'll happen sooner or later. Five reviews, then. *holds Kairi, patting her back*

**Kairi: **I'm sorry... I'm sorry...


	14. Flowers and Memories

**Kairi: ***is in the bathroom, crying*

**Yomi: ***sigh* How will I get her out for next chapter...? Anyway, As you can see, Kairi cannot talk, so I'm here. Go on and read, I'm gonna comfort her. *heads to the bathroom* Oh, by the way, ookami means wolf.

* * *

><p>I woke up, feeling Roxas snuggled in my arms. I smiled. He was so beautiful, with sandy ears and royal-blue feline eyes. It had been a month since the fire, and his wounds had healed. He looked up at me with a teasing look in his beautiful eyes. "I can see that you're finally awake, king of snoring," he snickered. His tail waved in contented happiness, ears perked up.<p>

I put on a defensive pout. "I was dreaming of dancing fish!" I protested.

He gave me a incredulous look. "Axel. Dancing fish is- is not as bad as your morning breath!" He wrinkled his nose, and it looked adorable. "Axel, your breath is horrible!" I grinned, holding him down and breathing on him. "Ah! Disgusting!"

"Now, my kitten, I think-"

He interrupted me with a hiss. "What did you call me?"

I smirked. "My kitten, of course."

"Don't call me that you- you- you lizard!" Roxas glared at me.

I clicked my tongue in disapproval. "Seems like my kitten is misbehaving," I observed.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean I'm to be punished," he purred.

My heart stopped at that. The way he said those words was so suggestive, it took willpower not to mount him. The obvious innocence in his eyes told me he had no idea what he had said. I smirked, pushing Roxas down against the furs. "I suppose I should punish you," I murmured, smiling. I kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth as I slid my hand to his hip. He moved away from my hand, to where my other hand lie in wait. I held his hips in my hands, rubbing gently. He shivered, and as I rubbed my thumb close to the fork of his legs, he pulled away in surprise.

"W-what are you-?" He looked a little nervous, blushing.

I smiled. He really was innocent. "Nothing, nothing." I smiled, pulling him into my arms just as Riku, an ookami-boy, burst into the house. I remember the storming night when we took him in...

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Axel!<span>" __Roxas pouted as I dragged away the bit of yarn. "You never let me get it! Just let me tear it to shreds for a bit!" He pounced, and I jerked it away again. "No fair! You bully!" I laughed, dangling it above his head. "Stop teasing me!"_

_Sora, who was staying in my cabin while Kairi went to visit our brother Reno, whimpered as the thunder rolled outside. "H-h-h-how c-c-c-can y-y-y-you t-t-two b-be s-s-so c-calm w-when th-there is a-a-a s-st-storm o-outs-side!" He yelped when the lightening flashed. "W-we're all g-going t-t-to d-die! R-run for cover!" He dove under the furs, whimpering._

_I laughed. "We are not going to die, it's merely a storm. Calm down, Sora." I heard a slight scratching at the door, and I turned to look at the door. "Wait, someone is at the door." I strode over to the wooden door and opened it, finding a half-drowned wolf-boy collapsed there. "Roxas! Get a towel! He's freezing out here!" I dragged him in, drying him off with the towel Roxas brought me. "Wake up, now, are you alright? What's your name?"_

_He opened up sea-green eyes, surprised that he was inside. "I-I'm Riku..." he mumbled, not sounding too sure._

_I nodded. "Riku, where did you come from?"_

_He blinked, as if the question surprised him. He shook his head after a moment, frowning. "I cannot remember anything... just my name."_

_I smiled. "That's alright. You don't have to remember. Sora, come over here and help, and for god's sake, stop whimpering whenever thunder booms!"_

* * *

><p>"Axel, we need more wood to finish the stalls in the new barn," Riku said, smirking.<p>

I sighed and stood up. "Alright, alright. I'll be back soon, Roxas," I told him as I stepped out. It was early morning, the time when the sun was just peeking out over the horizon. I breathed in the crisp autumn air and took off. The cool wind breezed on my face, and I felt alive in the air. I found myself getting sleepy as I flew over a field of blue flowers. Soon I couldn't stay in the air. I landed, falling asleep amoungst the forget-me-nots...

* * *

><p>I woke up, finding myself in a field of flowers. I rubbed my eyes. Huh... why was I here? Oh, right. I wanted to get some exercise. Well, I'd better head back. Knowing my sister, I'd have an army out searching for me. I headed back, landing in front of my cabin. I noticed more cabins, and I frowned. When did those get here? And what happened to my barn? I shook my head, deciding that I'd ask Kairi later as I went inside. Then I found something strange. There was a boy in my house. He had cat ears and a long, fluffy tail, and his hair was so messy, I figured he never saw a brush before. He was playing with the blue yarn that I usually kept on my shelf, getting tangled up in the string. He finally noticed me and grinned. "Hello, Axel! Did you get the wood for Riku?"<p>

I stared at him in shock. He seemed like he had made himself at home here. "Who... who are you?"

He blinked, seemingly surprised. "Huh? What do you mean. It's me, Roxas. You know me."

I shook my head. "You must be confused. I've never met you before."

He blinked again. "A-Axel, I'm going to go get Kairi, alright?" He hurried out the door, leaving my yarn in a tangled mess. I glared after him. What a crazy freak.

* * *

><p>"Axel, it's Roxas, you remember!"<p>

Axel snapped his head towards me, growling. "Whatever he told you, it's a lie. I've never seen someone as crazy as _him._"

I felt a little stung by his words. I stepped towards the Axel that wasn't Axel, my ears slanted down. "A-Axel, don't you remember? We've been together for a long time," I tried to tell him.

He snarled, grabbing my shoulder so tight I mewed in pain. "_Look, _you stupid little _freak._ I don't care who you are or even what you are. All I see is a crazy little circus freak who is obviously lying. I don't care about you, so get out of my sight!"

"_Axel!_"

I stood there, stunned.

_"You stupid little freak."_

_"All I see is a crazy little circus freak."_

_"I don't care about you, so get out of my sight!"_

I swallowed hard, his words ringing in my ears. I kept hearing them over and over again. I stepped back, keeping my eyes down and holding back tears. "O-oh... I see... I guess... I should go now..."

"That's right, get out of here!"

Kairi shook her head. "No, Roxas, you don't have to go!"

I turned away from her, walking towards the door. "No, Kairi, I have to... I know when I'm not wanted..."

"Roxas, no!"

I started running, running out the door, running past Zexion, running into the woods. All the while tears ran down my face, streaming from my eyes. I kept running without a care where I was going. I just wanted to keep running. I thought if I stopped running, I would start thinking about what had just happened. I didn't want to think. I just ran.

* * *

><p>"This is where you woke up?" My sister kneeled at the edge of the meadow, examining the blue flowers.<p>

"Yes. Why?" I was beyond annoyed. There were even more of those freaks hanging around my farm, and all I wanted to do was chase them out.

"Axel... these are forget-me-nots!" Kairi seemed really upset. "They have an effect on dragons, like many other flowers. They cause you to forget something very important to you."

"What does this have to do with me?" I snapped at her, impatient.

"Because I have to make some tea." She picked a few of the flowers.

* * *

><p>"Here." Kairi handed me a glass of tea, made with boiled forget-me-not leaves. "Drink it, and no excuses."<p>

I wrinkled my nose at the offensive smell, but I drank the bitter drink. Suddenly, memories began washing over me- Roxas tangled up in yarn, Roxas chasing the chickens, Roxas and Sora bickering, Roxas kissing me, Roxas being dragged around by the lion, Roxas trying to get at Saix, Roxas on the star-lit night, Roxas sick with a fever, Roxas, Roxas, Roxas...

I dropped the cup, horror and guilt pouring into my heart. _What have I done...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>*cries in a pillow* mfff mah mff mumble mmm!

**yomi: **I know...

**K:** *a series of unintelligable muffled sounds and sobs*

**Y:** She says that she's really sorry, and that if you don't wanna cry, then you shouldn't read the next chapter. Kairi, that isn't fair to tell them they can't read it.

**K:** *a series of crying and mumbling that sounds like:* mphhhhmamrble-hic-meeeufhe-sob-thibblemnnnsssmppphhbub! *more crying*

**Y:** *sighs* She says that the last chapter needs ten reviews.

**K:** *more mumbling and sobbing*

**Y:** Again, she's super sorry, and she begs no-one to hurt her for the next chapter. See ya guys next chapter. She's gonna need me, and probably Nami too. or Yano-kun. Bye, and ten reviews.


	15. Blood and an ending

**Kairi: **I'M SORRY! *cries hard* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Oh, god, you all are gonna hate me! I-I... *bursts into tears and runs into the bathroom*

* * *

><p>I walked along the cobblestone street, the pouring rain beating down on me. I ignored the pounding rain and kept trying to make my way through the busy and crowded street. I vaguely heard a shout behind me, something incoherent in the din of the street. I payed little attention to the yell, as there were other, more important things on my mind.<p>

"_Roxas!_"

I spun around, my eyes wide.

_Axel._

It seemed as though a hush overcame the chattering crowd. I barely noticed the alarmed people rushing by me, as I had eyes only for my dragon. The screams and cries behind me barely registered in my ears as I stepped toward Axel, my heart in my throat. I took another step just as a blinding pain erupted in the back of my head. Another blow sent me sprawling to the stone ground, and the screams began ringing in my ears. Pain shot through my body as I looked up at the knight atop his chestnut-horse. He was suited in black iron, and the sword he pointed to my chest was made of thick, hammered steel. My heart pounded as he hissed hateful words to me from atop the stallion:

"Death to the half-breeds."

I screamed, for at that moment, the blade penetrated my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxas!<em>" I called, keeping my eyes on the neko. Could he hear me? I was just about to call again when the rain-soaked boy turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. Then I noticed the crowds panicking. Was it because they had never seen a dragon before? I failed to notice the shadow looming up behind my kitten, and suddenly Roxas was falling to the ground with a pain-filled cry. The knight on his dark-chestnut horse held a sword, and it appeared as though he had said something before plunging the tip of the blade into Roxas.

"_**ROXAS!**_"

I roared in fury, tackling the knight off from his steed. I tore easily through the armour, ripping out the beating organ in his chest. Surprisingly, it wasn't as cold and black as his soul. I distastefully dropped the bleeding muscle to the ground and spat on it, wiping my hand before turning to my neko. Roxas whimpered in pain as I picked him up, cradling him in my arms. The sword was deep in his shoulder, and I feared pulling it out. There was no doctor at hand, and he could die before I would be able the take him to one. I let the cursed weapon be, trying to make Roxas as comfortable as possible. I carefully brought him under a canopy of cloth, where he would be sheltered from the rain. I carefully wiped a dribble of blood that had trailed from the corner of his mouth, kissing the blond's forehead. "A-Axel... y-you're here... I'm g-glad..." Roxas coughed, more blood trickling from his trembling lips.

"Roxas," I murmured, kissing his forehead. "I am so sorry, I-"

Smiling, he pressed a shaking finger to my lips. "I f-forgave you long ago," he rasped, placing his hand on my cheek. "I-I love you, Axel."

I kissed him, this time on his lips, ignoring the metallic taste of blood on my neko's lips. "I love you too, Roxas," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Roxas frowned, wiping the tear away. "D-don't cry, p-please..."

I shook my head, forcing a smile. "Dragons never cry," I choked out.

Roxas laughed, but cut off by a whine of pain, his beautiful blue eyes squeezed tightly shut. "A-Axel... pull... p-pull it out..." he gritted out, tears forming in his eyes.

I shook my head, nervous. "There's no doctor, I shan't, you might..." I trailed off, unable to bring myself to say it. It wasn't possible, Roxas wouldn't, I'll find some help, and Roxas will get better like all the other times he was hurt, and then we can go home and live happily ever after. That's how it was supposed to be... right?

"P-please..." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Take it o-out..."

I swallowed hard, looking at the broadsword. I gripped it tightly in my hand, and, ignoring how the sharp steel cut into my thick skin, I pulled up. Immediately, Roxas screamed in pain. Horrified, I tossed aside the weapon and it clattered to the stone path as I took Roxas' hand in mine, anxiously watching him. "Roxas, I'm sorry, I shan't have-"

He kissed me, weakly gripping my hand. "I-it's... al... alright," he managed to say, more blood spilling from his pale lips. His amazing blue eyes, the shade like the sky after a sun sets, yet just before the night, dulled slightly as he kissed me. I kissed him back, a lump forming in my throat. His gentle grip loosened as those beautiful eyes of his were reduced to clouded swamps. He smiled into the kiss, and as his eyes closed and his body relaxed, he whispered, "I... love... you..."

"I love you too," I murmured, holding him tightly in my arms. Roxas smiled, the faintest of purrs resonding from him as he squeezed my hand gently. After a few seconds, his purr faded away and his hand slipped from mine. "_No!_" I grabbed his cold hand, shaking my head. "N-no... you can't... please..." His still body began fading away, dissapearing little by little. I watched, my heart wrenching in the pain of heartbreak as he faded completely. All the remained in my shaking hand was his locket and a single beautiful diamond, cut perfectly in the shape of a heart. My shoulders shook with sobs as I closed my fingers around both items. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed in grief and anger, collapsing onto the bloodstained cobblestone with my throat constricted and my heart dying for my kitten.

"I love you..."

_**Roxas is dead.**_

_The place which may seem like the end may also be only the beginning. ~Ivy Baker Priest_

* * *

><p><strong>Yomi: <strong>Kairi, come out!

**K: **No! *slips a piece of paper under the door and goes back to crying*

**Y:** *sighs and take the tear-stained paper* Alright, here goes. "I'm so sorry, but I swear I had to! I've been toying with this idea, and byending OCaD like this, I can begin the sequel. The sequel in currently in pruduction, so each chapter will take longer to upload than it did with OCaD. I am glad to have someone else offer ideas, and I have decided AlphaFangDemon will be a co-writer for the sequel. She actually helped a bit with the ending, at the point where Axel's P.O.V. came in. I'd like to give thanks to Fang(Who gave great support and influence some ne ideas for the story), Clockwork-Ceni(Who created amazing fanart on her DA, Superstitios-Warrior), Candy3314(For her wonderful reviews that make me smile and who threatened to explode into actual candy if the reviews didn't come), SettingSunRisingMoon(Who was always supportive of me and is a great friend), that anon reviewer(Who helped me learn to buff out my paragraphs), girly-girl12345(who was my very first review on this which made me cry in happiness when I saw her review), and every single person who reviewed. Before I uploaded the very last chappy, I've gone through and re-edit the first 9 chappies, adding more details, so take a look. Now, I need to say a few thing about the sequel. It will, and I repeat, WILL, be rated 'M', for mature. I have various reasons, such as a certain scene involving hot, steamy love-makin'. There will be a lot of waiting, because I do NOT have this all written out. I only have bits and pieces written, and this is why I'm having Fang as a co-writer. I may have Aikira, a great friend who also reads this to help me out on the sequel, too. Aikira's account is Riley Jameson Diamond, unless the spaces are underscores. Again, I'm very sorry. Please, do not beg me for details. Some of you guys probably know how hard I try not to spoil. Only Fang was able to persuade me into spoilers. I also will not be asking any other people to act as co-writers. Nami is my editor, so no need for that. Thank you guys, for reading this and sticking with me. Take a look at the beginning chapters to see the edits. Sorry for doing this, guys."

**K:** *is still crying in the bathroom*

**Y:** Come out here!

**K:** *comes out and runs to my bomb shelter so angry fans don't hurt me*

**Y:** *sighs* She stocked that thing so well, she isn't coming out for a whole year. See ya.

**K:** *opens the door and waves before locking it tight*


	16. New Beginnings and Life

Hello. I am KairiMcEwin, writer of this story that... well, a story always in my heart. Of Cats and Dragons... It was my first real beginning as a writer. My first fandom, my first critique; I really grew close to this fanfic. And two years later, thought I had lost my muse a while back... My muse is slowly returning. But now, I feel like there's stuff I could do better. I was a, in a way, a 'noob' at writing.

I've matured. I've gone through fandoms; from Kingdom Hearts I've been to Harry Potter, Silent Hill, CreepyPasta; all manner of things. I think it's time to return to my roots... maybe.

I'm not saying this will continue. I'm going to rewrite this story. I'm mature now, I have developed as an author. I'm not saying I'll be posting everyday, I have school, I have other stories; but... I missed this story. So I'm coming back, if only a bit.

I'm going to really try to update. But there is a lot coming in on my end, so please be respectful in regards to updates.

For lack of update, I won't be surprised if I lost my followers. But I'm trying. Just hold on, please?

I'm completing my Junior Year of High School, I do have ACTs, tests, and I am in a college prep school. And my other fics, too, yanno? Plus, I'm beginning my first novel that I plan to publish in about two years. It will be some time still before I can do anything. And plus, my 'muse', what inspires/gives me ideas/motivates me to write, changes a lot. One month, I'll be dead-set posting day by day. Then something else catches my attention. Please, I'm begging you to bear with me. I'm a hormonal fermale sixteen-year-old, with ADHD and Asperger's, and I'm sort of tomboyish and mood-swingy. Commitment is a difficult thing, and I want to commit to four things(my girlfriend, of course, is a priority).

Sometimes I won't even be able to write for a week. My mother takes away my (keyboard/laptop/Android-phone-with-no-service-plan-but-I-use-wifi-to-write) alot, she really hates it when I have bad grades. There is a lot of stress, right now... you might have to wait till summer when I can write. And I may or may not stay in Texas for a month of summer. It depends.

I love you all for reading this.

Happy Holidays,

~Anna, AKA KairiMcEwin.


End file.
